lyricsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rihanna:SOS
Esta canción es de Rihanna y aparece en el álbum A Girl Like Me (2006). Lala lala lala lala, oh You know, I never felt like this before Lala lala lala lala, oh Just feels like somethin' real I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up And I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue 'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you I'm the question and you're, of course, the answer Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer You make me shaken up, never mistaken But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help SOS please someone help me It's not healthy for me to feel this way Y-O-U are making this hard I can't take it, see it don't feel right SOS please someone help me It's not healthy for me to feel this way Y-O-U are making this hard You got me tossin' and turnin', can't sleep at night This time please someone come and rescue me 'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me Love is testing me but still I'm losing it This time please someone come and rescue me 'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it Just your presence and I second guess my sanity Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity My tummy's up in knots so when I see you, I get so hot My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight I'm out with you, you got me head over heels Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel SOS please someone help me It's not healthy for me to feel this way Y-O-U are making (Y-O-U) this hard You got me tossin' and turnin', can't sleep at night This time please someone come and rescue me 'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('cause you on my mind) I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me Love is testing me but still I'm losing it This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me) 'Cause you on my mind, got me losing it I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it Boy, you know you got me feeling open And boy, your love's enough with words unspoken I said boy, I'm telling you, you got me open I don't know what to do, it's true I'm going crazy over you, I'm begging SOS please somebody help me, yeah It's not healthy for me to feel this way Y-O-U are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?) You got me tossin' and turnin', can't sleep at night This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me) 'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me Love is testing me, but still I'm losing it This time please someone come and rescue me 'Cause you on my mind got me losing it (all of the time) I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me Got the best of me (best of me), so now I'm losing it Lala lala lala lala, oh Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala Oh oh oh Categoría:Canción Categoría:Canciones S Categoría:Canciones de Rihanna Categoría:Lenguaje/Inglés